Take Me to Wonderland
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: So basically when Sickowize decides to do a play about a fucked Alice in Wonderland. This is Jori. rated M for later heated up scenes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :) This was going to be a Song Fic...But it was too awesome of an Idea. So basically Sickowize decides to do a 'remix'/spoof thing for Alice in Wonderland. I got the idea from the great Natalia Kills and her song Wonderland. Oh Music gives me great idea's. But i hope you like it :****) btw sorry for the kinda OOC and A ****Madhatteres is a female mad hatter.**  
*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Good morning my little Coconuts! Now today I will be talking about my new play. And NO the box picks your roles again." Sickowize said picking up the box. He went around the class room with 'the box'.

**Roles:**

Alice-: Tori Vega.

The Mad hatter: Beck Oliver

The Madhatteres: Jade West

Queen: Cat Valentine.

Dummies 1 and 2: Robbie and Rex

Caterpillar: Andre Harris

"Um, Sickowize? What's a Madhatteres? And why does Alice fall in love with her?" Cat asked sweetly.

"A Madhatteres is a female mad hatter. And Alice falls in love with her because I want them too." He answered.

"KK" Cat said smiling.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Excuse me. Why do I have to love Vega? Again?" Jade 'protested'.

"Yes. The Box has spoken. Now here are your scripts." He said passing them out. Tori flipped through the script and stopped at 'The Kissing Scene' between The Mattresses and Alice. She blushed at the thought of kissing Jade. A cold chill went though her back was a cold pale hand landed on her left sholder, she slammed the script to the 1st page and turned to see Jade.

"So Vega. I see you saw our scene." Jade smirked.

"Yeah, So interesting." Tori blushed.

"So, Your coming home with me today so we can practice. Meet me by my car after school." Jade commanded.

"Will do." Tori said. _**Ring**_ "Ok there's the bell. You wanna go to lunch?" Tori asked.

"Sure..." Jade said walking towards the door with Tori behind her. They sat down at their normal table.

"Guess what! I get to design the new outfits for the play" Cat Squealed. "Everyone is going to look so Hot!" She laughed.

"Except Robbie! That would take a miracle!" Rex said. Everyone one giggled.

"Rex!" Robbie yelled.

"Oh Robbie! Your not that bad." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat."

"I was going through the script and it seems like theirs going to be a Love Triangle between Tori, Jade, and Beck. But Jade wins." Andre said. Tori blushed.

"I always win." Jade said pridefully.

"Great..." Beck said.

"Yeah Lesbian action up in the house!" Rex exclaimed getting his head knocked off Jade.

"Not again!" Robbie complained.

"So let me get this straight. My Ex Girlfriend and my friend thats a girl...are playing 'girlfriends?'" Beck asked confused. Tori thought about actually dating Jade for a moment.

"Does that bother you?" Jade smirked.

"NO! It's just weird..." Beck admitted.

"Sure.." Jade said.

"So...Jade when am i going home tonight?" Tori asked.

"Whenever." Jade answered.

"Wait? You two are having a sleepover? And i wasn't invited?" Cat cried.

"Cat. It's for the play...You have to work on your costumes. remember?" Tori said trying not to make cat cry.

"Oh yeah...Damn it!" Cat screamed about the costumes.

************************************At Jade's house**************************************

"Mom! Im home!" Jade screamed walking into the front door. Her mom was on the couch. She looked like Jade in someways, But brighter.

"Who's that?" Casey asked.

"This is V- Tori." Jade corrected herself. "Now if you don't mind... we have to practice for a play. We'll be in the Basement." Jade grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her to the Basement.

"Nice Basement." Tori said It was a nice basement. Tan carpet, A computer, little windows, red couches, and fancy lamps.

"Thanks..." Jade said. "So you got the script?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Tori bent down to her backpack. Jade looked over to her and noticed her ass in the air. She took time to scan over it. She never noticed how nice it was. Soon enough Tori bent up and arched her back pushing out her nice boobs that Jade also just notcied how round and perky they were. She started thinking about cupping them in her hands till Tori said something.

"Huh?" Jade asked distracted by her thoughts.

"I said here's our scripts. Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just distracted. Lets Start." Jade cleared her throat.

_Alice: Madhatteres I love it here...and I love you...But I have to go...  
_

_*Starts crying*  
_

_*wipe tears from cheek and Kisses Alice Passionately.*_

_Madhatteres: Alice, You have to stay here. You can't leave us. You cant leave me__...I love you...  
_

_Alice: Whoa...what if you come with me?  
_

___Madhatteres: I can't just leave wonderland...Can I?  
_

___Alice: If not...I'll stay here with you. Because if one thing i've learned here...is I dont think I can live with out you.  
_

___**-THE END.-**  
_

"Well, Damn Vega. I didn't know you could kiss that well." Jade smirked.

Tori blushed. "Well thank you! Your not so bad yourself" Tori said.

"Please I'm fucking amazing at kissing!" Jade complimented herself.

"Really why don't i be the judge of that" Tori said raising her eyebrows.

"Fine!" Jade screamed pressing herself against Tori and straddled her over entering her tongue inside the young Vega's mouth. After Jade's hands started to wonder she pulled away before anything happened.

"So Vega. How was that?" Jade smirked.

"Hot...as...Fuck." Tori admitted.

"Thought so" Jade winked. "Now, lets work on that scene again."

"My pleasure!" Tori laughed.

**Look Guy's it's the 1st chapter and I hope you guys like it...Love all of you. No Fucking Flames. -_-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** hey hey! Im so glad everyone like the 1st chapter and its 4:14 a.m. right now and I should be sleeping but duty calls. And my meds wont work. FUCK DOCTORS! Anyway here's chapter 2**

**Oh guys...Im looking for a Lara She's 16. I need to talk to her. That's is all.  
**

It was about 6:30 when Tori woke up on a couch passed out in Jade's basement. She looked around for her. She was on the the other side of the couch she was in. She all most panicked but she saw she was fully clothed and had no cuts or busies. The last thing she wanted to do fuck the Jade West and NOT remember it. She giggled at the thought of her and Jades little kissing game. But no they were not a couple. Not yet. Tori reached for her phone that laid on the floor. She went to her slap page. Jade had "hacked her" She left a 'slap' saying 'Tori Vega just got Hacked by Jade Now your 20% cooler.' She just laughed. She laid back down for a while and waited for Jade to get up. It was 7:15. School starts at 7:45. Tori shook her a little getting groans and little mumbles. She finally pushed her off the couch and yelled.

"Wake the fuck up! We're going to be late!" Tori smiled as she got a glare from Jade.

"Your so lucky your pretty." Jade said shaking her head. "Do you need to borrow some clothes?" Jade asked.

"Yeah I do." Tori answered.

"And you need to brush you teeth! Your mouth smells weird" Jade teased.

"Thanks Jade…" Tori replied.

"Im just kidding Vega. But, If your gonna kiss me anymore, I like peppermint." Jade winked. Tori blushed.

By the time it was 7:35 they had left in Jade's care with some toast and neutela for Tori and some coffee as usual for Jade. It was a short and giggly car ride. They had been laughing about last night. Soon enough they were there at exactly 7:43. They sat in the car for a second.  
Jade leaned over in the car to the passenger seat and kissed Tori quickly and jumped out of her car. Tori kinda just sat there till she realized she had 56 seconds to get to Sickowize class. She ran out of the car and through the hallways of Holly wood arts and placing her ass in a seat exactly when that bell rang.

"Well. You two are late today." Sickowize said.

"Umm, rushed morning." Tori said panting.

"Yeah" Jade agreed.

"Uh Huh.." Sickowize said. "Cat! Did you get the costume designs?" Sickowize screamed.

"Yes Sickowize" She smiled.

"Well" He said motioning for her to come on stage.

"OH!" Cat said getting up there with her big sketch book. She flipped through out the pages and got to the costume designs finally.

"Well, here is Tori's" She said gesturing to a sky blue dress that went down before her knees. It had a darker shade of blue for a belt like thing around the waist. Very short sleeved and a V-Neck. Also some smally flats with White socks and gloves that go to her elbows

"Wow I will look GREAT!" Tori gloated.

"Here's Jades." She said. Jades was a cut off Green tank top that went to your belly button, then a black tank top under that to cover her stomach that came down in streams that looked teared. With that a blue skirt that went a few inches under her butt. She had an old hat with the numbers in it and had to get a fake tattoo of a tea cup. She had to wear some boots with that, it should be easy.

"Then Me" She smiled. Cat would be wearing a Red, White, And Black dress. The Red for the Hearts going down her stomach and the straps that end at the bottom. The black for the main dress it's self, and the Whit for a belt. The dress popped out, like those tutus you get at Clarie's but much fuller. She had red socks and black flats.

"Robbie and Rex" Cat said pointing attention to the matching outfits with red and white strips and black spenders with blue jeans.

"Andre! Your gonna love it!" Cat exclaimed showing him a pink and purple whole suit outfit with pink cat ears.

"Umm, Looks great?" Andre said.

"And Last Beck" She flipped the page to Becks. He wore a less showy and brightly colored version of Jade's outfit with out the gloves and the flats.

"Brilliant!" Sickowize exclaimed.

"Thank you" Cat said going back to her seat.

"Now, Jade...Tori. Rumor has it you two practiced yesterday." Sickowize said suspicious.

"Yeah and?" Jade shrugged.

"How far did you get?" Sickowize asked.

"We did scene 2, 5, and 7. The End" Jade answered.

"7 huh?" Sickowize said rubbing his beard.

"Yeah.." Tori said.

"Go!" Sickowize said.

"What?" They asked in illusion.

"Re-act scene 7. Now" Sickowize said. Jade and Tori got up on stage and acted.

_Alice: Madhatteres I love it here...and I love you...But I have to go...  
_

_*Starts crying*  
_

_*wipe tears from cheek and Kisses Alice Passionately.*_

_Madhatteres: Alice, You have to stay here. You can't leave us. You cant leave me__...I love you...  
_

_Alice: Whoa...what if you come with me?  
_

___Madhatteres: I can't just leave wonderland...Can I?  
_

___Alice: If not...I'll stay here with you. Because if one thing i've learned here...is I dont think I can live with out you.  
_

___**-THE END.-**_

The class clapped for them as they took their seats with hints of red going on their face.

"Good..Good." Sickowize nodded.

"Thanks" She then felt a vibration in her pocket. She took it out and looked at it.

**Nice kiss up there huh?~ Jade  
**

**Yeah :)~Tori.  
**

Soon enough the bell rings and the head to lunch. Everybody sits down at their normal table.

"So do you guys really like the outfits?" Cat asked

"Yes" They all said.

"Yay!" Cat sqeelled. Cat then looked over to Tori who was laughing with...Jade? Soon enough everyone at the table was.

"Yeah that was fun!" Tori exclaimed to Jade.

"I know right! We got-What are you all staring at? Is their like a bee, or something?" Jade yelled at them

"We just- You usually...Like laugh at her...not with her." Robbie explained.

"And?" Tori and Jade said simultaneously.

"Its Weird!" Cat screamed.

"You guys are the weird ones. Why do you care any way?" Jade snapped.

"Well you are our friends" Beck said.

"Don't you want us to get along?" Tori asked.

"Yea?" Andre stated.

"Then shut the hell up about it." Jade exclaimed. Everyone at the table was quiet for the remaining time.

***Jade's Pov* **

_8th Bell-_**  
**

'Well Im bored...lets txt Vega' **  
**

**hey sugar lips~Jade**

**Sugar Lips?~Tori  
**

**Your lips are sweet like sugar :3~Jade  
**

**Aw Jade :3 Your so sweet~Tori  
**

**If you repeat that I said any of this I will kill you X|~ Jade  
**

**I won't tell anybody :3~Tori  
**

**Good:)~Jade  
**

**What class r u in?~ Tori  
**

**Urm...Math.~ Jade  
**

**Shouldn't you be listening.~ Tori  
**

**Shouldn't you?~ Jade  
**

**Im in study hall thank you very much~Tori  
**

**Urg watever~Jade  
**

**Can I come over again?~Tori  
**

**Eager aren't we? XD You can come~ Jade  
**

**Yay! What are we gonna tell our friends?~Tori  
**

**Were practicing for the play?~Jade  
**

**And where did that lead us last time?~Tori  
**

**Sexy-times ;)~Jade  
**

**-_- Jade..~Tori  
**

**Yes?~Jade**

**Just meet me by your car.~Tori  
**

**Don't tell me what to do~Jade  
**

**Fine. Can we meet at your car.~Tori**

**Sure~Jade  
**

***Ring***

Tori walked out of Study Hall to her locker to put her books away. She closed her locker to see a bubbly red head.

"Hey Tori!" Cat smiled.

"Hey Cats What's up?"

"Me,Andre,Robbie, and Beck were wondering what you were doing tonight. Were going bowling"

"Awh Cat! That sounds really fun!"

"So you can go?"

"No. Im going to Jade's again."

"Again?"

"Yes, This play is really important and we have lead roles. I have to get everything perfect. But on Friday...How 'bout you and me go to the movies and see that new Movie...Urm...Ice Age?"

"Awh...But YAY! I can't wait!" Cat said bouncing off. "Bye Tori!"

"Bye Cat." Tori turned around to face Jade. "You ready?"

"Yupp!" She says walking out of the front school doors.

***With Andre, Robbie, Beck, & Cat***

"What Tori say?" Andre asked.

"She can't come. But Me and her are going to the movies Friday"

"Why can't she come?" Beck asked.

"She's going to Jade's again."

"Da Fuck?" said Rex.

"They have to practice! They do have the Lead roles in the play. Now can we go bowling?"

"Somethings up..." Andre said.

"Oh My Gosh! I just want to Bowling!"

"Come on Cat, I'll take you bowling. Apparently These two are too nosy to just accept the fact that their getting close." Robbie said grabbing Cats hand.

"Thank you Robbie" She said pecking him on the cheek. "Bye Andre! Bye Beck!"

"Well Now what!" Beck asked.

"We go to Jade's?"

"You've got to kidding me. Her parents already hate me. And my parents dont like her or her family."

"Then drop me off and I'll see if their doing anything."

"Fine, Lets go. It's not like there dating!"

"You dont know that!"

"Lets Go."

***W/ Jade and Tori***

"Okay, So...What now?" Tori asked sitting on the couch.**  
**

"What do you mean? We've practiced already. Can't we take a break?" Jade complained.

"Yeah, I mean...Us?"

"What about 'Us'?"

"Well what are we...?"

"I am Jade And you are Tori."

"Jade, Im serious!"

"Well...Urm" _dammit Jade say something! Don't get soft. Don't get-_ "Well, What do you want to be?"

"Well..."

**OHHH Cliff hanger! What will happen next you ask! Tee-Hee. Im So mean! Dont hate me... :( No Flames. **

**P.S.- I love all of you, Im doing this out of love.**


End file.
